mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Airi Masaki
is a fictional character in the anime Tenchi Muyo!, making her first animated appearance in the third part of the OVA series and its spinoff, Tenchi Muyo! GXP. A native of the planet Airai, Airi is Yosho's current wife. She first met Yosho when he went to study at the Galaxy Police Academy. Before she fell in love with Yosho, she was to be married to a member of one of the Jurian royal houses in order so one day she might rise to the throne. This was because the Airaians wanted to get hold of Tsunami, as they believed Tsunami to be one of "the three lives", the three goddesses known as the Chousin (For the other two Chousin, see Tokimi and Washu). She later called off the engagement when she fell in love with Yosho and was pregnant with his child. She then had the fetus surgically removed and put in stasis until some time later. Later, the child was put back into the womb, was born and named Minaho. She later had another child with Yosho which was named Kiyone Masaki. (Tenchi's mother), which makes her Tenchi's grandmother. However, anyone mentioning the fact that she is a grandmother better learn to run fast... she never likes to hear that she is a grandmother. Not even Tenchi dares to call her 'Grandma'. Conversively, he can't even call her Airi, lest he be affectionately smothered due to how he says it (In Japanese, use of another's given name without honorifics is considered very familiar). In the end, as per suggestion, he simply sticks with the formal Ms. Airi (Airi-san). She is currently head of the Jurai sector office of the Galaxy Police. Tenchi originally met Airi in the second episode of the third OVA, when she travelled to Earth to introduce Tenchi's arranged bride Noike to Tenchi and the girls. But while waiting for Tennyo Masaki to give the word to transport down, Noike ran off. Airi also works as the chairwoman for the Galaxy Police Academy, and works closely with the Academy's headmistress Mikami Kuramitsu. Although Airi has a minor part thus far in the OVA's, she has a larger role to play in GXP. Airi is also a master of the Neo-Academy fighting style, a martial art often employed during discussions and negotiation. The techniques involved consisted of mainly slapping the offending party silly, as well as employing a cold, hard stare. Airi had used this fighting style on Ryoko when she referred to Airi as 'a middle-aged flusie' and 'a crusty-old hag', with great success. She also has a joker attitude and loves to play practical jokes... whenever she can get away with it. She had even co-wrote the explanation of her daughter Kiyone's death (with help from Kiyone), for which it was to be told to Tenchi. Her older daughter Minaho, however, does not have this trait. She also has a love for cooking, and would be found in one of the G.P. Academy's restaurants practicing her love. Seina Yamada found out about this when, as a joke committed by Amane Kaunaq, he referred to Airi as 'Granny' when her back was turned to Seina. When Seina found out, he was terrified (mostly because Airi was holding a chef's knife at the time). Masaki, Airi es:Airi Masaki (Tenchi Muyō!)